Beyond Fate and Time rewrite
by Zash101
Summary: "I stayed beyond the curtain so you didn't have to" He told her causing her eyes to widen. She knew what he was talking about, what he was implying... "Y-you.." She tried to finish, only for her words to fail her and him to finish her thoughts. "Your welcome..." He said as if not expecting her to say anything.
1. Re-entry

**His name is changed because my l key broke, its now Xavier.**

 **Class: trueblade Sword-C**

 **Equipment: Exalted Falchion, iron sword and vulenary. (Darn it can't remember if this is spelled right)**

 **skills: Aether, Vantage.**

 **Skills hold no value except being something close to a trait or something in the heat of the moment. Skills like Aether are the exception to this rule... What I mean by this is that these aren't heat of the moment skills or something like a characteristic or someone really not wanting to die. A person with Aether for example, that person been trained to use it and has that skill as a part of their fighting style itself... Something like Cut through stems off of pure skill with a weapon alone.**

 **I don't own anything but my brain.**

 **This chapter may cause confusion and is not entirely edited... I will take it down and fix it unless there isn't that much confusion.**

(*)

" _Risen prowl but watchful eyes remain"_

Walking through a charred land in a black coat lined with red lining on the exterior of the coat itself was a blue haired male. On his left appeared to be a female mercenary with black hair walking with him. She did not have as much out of place accessories as the male did.

On hisleft hip, he had one scabbard that appeared to be made of pure onyx and that onyx rested under a checked gold. Onyx black to gold and gold to black again until ending at its end. The powerful sword rested elegantly in its darkened sheath.

On his right hip, he had what appeared to be a normal iron sword in a brown scabbard.

He wore no shirt, no armor to protect himself with. He had some tears along with some dried up blood stains staining his light blue jeans, which held a small chain a steel one but it didn't act as a belt but instead held a charm of some kind. The charm appeared to be a pouch and a tan colored one at that too, the way it was handled and kicked forward with each step was as if the male had no care of how the pouch was handled but it must have had something of import right?

Swinging side to side in unison with the coat was a pendant hung by a tattered white string. The pendant appeared to be a locket of sorts, shaped like a heart, The heart was a gold locket covering the exterior meeting until the middle were a dirtied silver filled waiting to be cleaned and renewed once more.

The coat was not torn at all in fact it appeared to be very new, so new in fact it appeared as if you bought it from the store not too long ago.

Despite the wasteland around the two they seemed equipped and prepared.

The man fit the build of a fighter who sped across the battle field inflicting powerful and painful strikes no what weapon he used. He walked and kept walking even with risen prowling and growling about behind him nothing stood in his way.

The female had normal mercenary armor and walked with a smile of victory. One could note she was ready for the road ahead.

Their walk lead to what appeared to be a destroyed and ruined cliff.

"Naga? Its time... I gathered and did as you told me to but there's no more time I need to leave right now." He said, his voice drifting towards the air and then to the blackened sky until reaching the heavens. A few moments pass but it felt like years to the male, time was of the essence he needed to leave now.

" _X-Xavier...I.. see you gained-d t-t-the orb a-and one was e-enough."_

"Naga, yes I gained Sable but I noticed you engraved it into my arm. Why?" He asked her and it was odd given he wielded Falchion why not put it there? Extending his right arm to the sky, the coat fell revealing a black jewel resting above his wrist inches away. It appeared like he was a marked criminal, except it was no black X no it was Naga's divine orb that was safe guarded by Plegia. Naga's form was no longer visible and she was on the brink of death itself struggling to stay alive to bring him to were it all started.

" _Divine F-falchion...Needed a-a-a source to... act as its p-proxy... Now go hide-e until it i-is time"_

 _'So that was it huh?'_ He wielded exalted Falchion somehow its flame had never burned out but everyone soon learned that Grima lived still, the people feared Robin his father due to his connections to the risen. Soon Morgan and Xavier were born but feared as well that is until Xavier was seen able to wield Falchion just like his mother had been able to.

However this didn't make sense, exalted Falchion needed the shield, argent, gules,sable,vert and azure to function completely. So more or less Falchion would turn dormant or he'd attract more attention then needed just by simply by having the divine sword on him.

Regardless he'd need all the help he could find, after all three years past since he was left behind for dead by the others when they learned risen wanted him only. Sable did help to increase his abilities.

However this didn't make sense. Life source? Did this mean the second he set foot into the past Sable would have to keep him alive? But his mother didn't go through this and he knew that from the diary she kept, something of which he safeguarded and read constantly.

Helpful but boring from time to time.

Regardless he'd need all the help he could find, after all three years past since he was left behind for dead by the others when they learned risen wanted him only. Sable would help to increase his abilities.

Of course this was only a small speculation assuming Gules for example the red orb gave more strength or something etc and etc. This theory was proven when he and Soleil had spared, His reaction time had increased, his fighting prowess had increased and he could go longer without sleep or food.

The coat he wore was an old gift from his father, one he finally put on when he joined his companion. Long ago the tailor misunderstood the sizes and made an adults size instead of a little boys, his mother however insisted they keep it for when he was much older. The armor Soleil wore she said she had taken from a mercenary who had recently died to poison.

"Hey Xavier?" A female voice had said bringing him out of his small trance 'down memory lane' as Donnel would put it. "What is it Soleil?" He said turning to her curiosity in his voice, there was no worry in his tone but deep down he was worried for his companion.

Soleil was now directly in front of him instead of where she was when they were walking.

In short, Soleil was like her father except in girl form, great sword user and ironically flirted with girls.

"I-I want to thank you back then..." She said her face slightly dropping towards the charred land beneath them, however what she had just said brought an raised eyebrow and crossed arms from him.

"Soleil I don't understand your question, do you mean when I saved you from a large group of risen. Or was it something else? He voiced in a rather arrogant tone of voice, the tone wasn't intended it just happened. Soleil however was starting to blush like her grandmother.

"Xavier... ugh this is starting to become difficult with you and your questions but what I mean is... what you've done for me and the others all these... years." She said, her head never once picking up and her voice becoming almost a whisper. A smirk was not across her face but instead held a pained expression. Xavier dropped his arms, the left arm going down but his right arm going onto his companions shoulder.

Soliel looked up, her eyes widened. Xavier took a breath and then stared directly into her eyes even as Soleil begun to deepen a blush she didn't care.

"Soleil, You don't need to thank me for anything Soleil, however you're scared, scared that everything that is about to happen is in vain, everything we have sacrificed would be in vain." He said his voice remaining neutral, her face removed the blush and looked down at the ground beneath their feet.

"Well... there's been a lot that's happened you know? After all we had to grow up with copies of our own parents only to watch them die before us again. You had to be left behind because some guys thought that was going to solve anything, me and the others had to go on with out you keeping us together." She said, raising her head to connect with his eyes. At this point he dropped his arm, he knew what she meant.

Soleil had remembered what had transpired between everyone, No one trusted him and once they came to some conclusion about why the risen hunted them like moths to a flame and only attacked Xavier.

They ditched him.

She had blacked out when it had happened only to be explained what had happened by one of the dying Valmese.

When he saved her she fainted and blacked out. She could remember what she had just seen quite well in fact.

 _Flashback_

 _Soleil ran through the flaming streets of a village cutting down whatever risen got close enough. She had told her group she catch up to them soon only to end up unknowingly farther from them then expected._

 _A piece a wood blocked her from going back to her group, she turned going into an alley leading into a large plaza filled with risen roaming around. Turning around to avoid the risen there was four behind her, she was starting panic inside now._

 _The alleyway wasn't wide enough for her to keep good footing and not get injured. The sound she would make with her sword would attract the other risen in the plaza, unconsciously she ran bringing the risens attention to her._

 _There was one of her against probably thirty risen. She couldn't fight that many alone, parrying and dodging what ever strikes came her way only to be met with pain coursing through her. She had only made it half way into the middle of the plaza, she could see an untouched row of houses behind the risen as her only way of escape._

 _A risen myrmidon stood over her along the other risen, bringing its rusty sword up Soleil covered her face dropping the iron sword she had right next to her. She knew this was the end she couldn't fight so many at one time! She waited for the slash and last breath of life to come from her, in fact she had mentally prepared her final words even!_

 _But then..._

 _She heard a sword slash and a clank of metal hitting the ground. Slightly moving an arm but not removing them, she saw a dirtied male figure. He had ash, dirt and some cuts over him, he had no armor just torn jeans. His hair was a mess but had a familiar blue color scheme to it, He had two swords a normal iron one but his other sword it glowed... it was Xavier! She tried to get up but couldn't, pain stopped her._

 _Her adrenaline rush was no longer there but instead was replaced with huge gasps for air, looking down upon her body she had cuts all over her mercenary outfit. Soon she collapsed but not before hearing the words "Damn it! I won't let you die on me! Soleil!"_

 _When she came too. Her armor was gone and was resting on-top of a round desk, She had red stained white bandage over her body and felt a sense of familiarity from the bed she was in._

 _Thats when it hit her, the bed was Xavier's when she had to sleep over for some nights. Back then her parents needed some time alone for whatever reason and one time there was no way she could walk back home so she stayed at Xavier's house._

 _He let her sleep in his bed while he slept at his desk every time she had to sleep over. Getting out of the bed shivering slightly, she edged her self to the door and slowly opened it. Opening it she was greeted with a usual sight of the living room except this time with only a carpet, a square wooden table with her sword looking sharper then it was before the attack and a small chair._

 _Flashback end_

That day, she was separated from her group only to be saved by Xavier, apparently her group from what he said had left her behind just like he was left behind. He said they had to leave soon, he only just now had the opening to grab the old outfit and salvage what he could before the risen destroyed the home.

They were both sixteen then and now they were eighteen.

During that time Sable surfaced on his right arm, just inches above his wrist when they were seventeen years old. This caused Xavier to become stronger then she thought possible, he could take on many risen all at once without tiring out despite his wounds.

Sable started to glow a faint glow through the coat and the pairs feet leading to their legs were beginning to vanish entirely. Xavier brought the jewel to his field of vision as if he could see it through the coat.

Soleil closed her eyes waiting for what was about to come next in her life.

 **(*)**

 **Well there you go guys... a much better chapter if I say so my self really. Feels better too even, again look for mistakes I might have mind... like grammar.**

 **Though a lot of this felt more like a narration but eh live and learn.**

 **DOES THIS FIT THE FANTASY GENRE OR WHAT? Sable! In our favorite lords arm keeping him alive and giving him powers in the past!... or does it? Speaking of Sable... I said it makes him much, much stronger right? Well he can still get wounded so he's not OP.**

 **Soleil is here so the others are in this story as well how awesome is that! However I worry that there are things that conflict here, like for example... I said this but later in the chapter said that this wasn't true at all**

 **I feel like I shouldn't have included what skills he has but oh well at this point. Exalted Falchion before anyone says anything, should be deemed unimportant right now.**

 **Soleil, I couldn't grasp her character well... so I'm sorry if she's OC.**

 **Also Xavier... he was originally Lucius before I got tired of copying and pasting an l, I know Soleil has two l's in her name so that conflicts with what I'm doing so I have no excuse really, Sable is in his arm making him a very powerful fighter and he wears the lodestar uniform from fates. Uses two swords instead of one,He is a brand of hope, has a inquisitive mind, fighting prowess increased because of Sable along with a few other things.**

 **Yep this definitely doesn't say I'm OP doesn't it? Also Maybe Xavier is more like a mix between Trueblade.**


	2. Man of titles, Jade

**I have Edited this chapter...**

 **I gave Xavier the pendant I wear now.**

 **The new backstory here is similar**.. **. (Somewhat) (I changed it so Trueblade was just a title)**

" _ **The title given Trueblade , great lord Xavier arrived one year prior to the events of the Awakening era. Paranoid of his surroundings he changed his name, again and again, Marcus and more. Eventually he mainly answered to four names: Jade the Masquerade, Xavier the Wanderer, Linus the Admiral and finally Reiner the Renegade. (Other titles were Marcus the Vanguard,Samuel the Rogue, Lloyd the Advanced and Yin). Jade became his main name, He dyed his hair black, Sable made his hair color change permanent. Mastering one handed sword style and two, occasionally training with a crossbow, axes and knives, some point went to service under Walhart as one of the generals."**_

 **I edited this chapter many times... (Somewhat fixing what I can but changing quite a bit), Xavier has the most names out of everyone...(Yes thats not all of them)...He's probably more of a lord than a great lord or extremely adaptable fighter but oh well it doesn't matter. I changed his outfit to match another outfit I thought of in a story I keep trying to make, Because he has many names don't try to get used to one unless... I tell you to. (He'll be Xavier till Soleil comes in this chapter.)**

 **I own nothing, not Fire emblem or anything else.**

 **(*)**

"One year" Xavier said getting out of bed straightening his back and stretching. He yawned and sighed to himself. "Its been one year since I arrived,trained and perfected what I could." He voiced out and then turning around to make his bed. A few days after he became general, he learned Soleil had joined and he quickly made her one of his personal subordinates in his area of command.

Over his bed he had hung his iron sword from the future as a mere decoration. During training was able to use Aether no matter the weapon he used, he paused almost about to straighten his pillow. He couldn't shook his head, he was only lying to himself right this second, Axes, Swords, the slim dagger he had and the crossbow sidearm. He couldn't use Aether with those aside from swords and the dagger themselves.

Axes wasn't something he used on a daily basis, the crossbow was pretty much unused but he still had it, same went with the dagger. He knew his mother and Chrom used lances as a secondary weapon, he couldn't help but use something different.

His first title 'Vanguard' was not something he was considered often, 'Masquerade','Renegade' and 'Yin' were his most known titles. He quickly listed them off mentally.

" _The Masquerade,The Vanguard,The Advanced,The Admiral_ , _Rogue, The Yin and the Wanderer"_ There was probably more but that was all he knew...right this second anyways.

He sighed and straightened his pillow so he could finally go to his wardrobe, and start putting on his uniform.

The uniform was entirely new and suit his needs perfectly, much better then the simple Valmese steel plates he wore over a common shirt. His new uniform was a gift from his men as a birthday present a week ago, it required he not wear his fathers gift. But he soon became fine with it not on his person as long as he had his heart shaped locket.

The locket was cleaned and no longer bruised by dirt from his 'old life'.

It could finally shine and be kept in perfect condition to hold the last picture he had of his family. Xavier shook his head but smiled nonetheless, it would take a week or more to get to Ylisse and provide Valmese assistance.

Xavier couldn't believe it, today he was going to be making a small crack in the era of where Grima won the battle despite help from his mother. He gained a new sword and wore at least three on his person, the Falchion (which he didn't use much), and two sharp Valmese lord commanders rapier's. They were the same as the Ylissean's but instead of blue cloth on the grip it was bright red, everything else was the same really.

The Falchion rested on a round wooden table pointing towards the window in his room in its onyx scabbard, with his two slim rapier's resting in an almost-exact copy of his onyx scabbard. The onyx scabbards pattern was the exact same on the scabbards the held the rapier's, the only difference being that the scabbard didn't of the black shade of onyx it instead held a white silvery shine to them.

Almost forgetting he was standing in front of the wardrobe he dove his right hand and grabbed the ring of keys he always kept in his black pants that worked as pajamas, work, combat etc. Moved two keys in the ring, passing a Copper key with a capital _'T'_ at the end which was his key to everything he locked up in his desk, a Silver key with a shape that could be described as a capital _'O'_ which was the key to his room and finally a gold key with the shape of a hollow triangle rested over his index finger with his thumb holding it in place so it wouldn't fall.

Slowly he directed the gold key into the lock that separated him from his uniform and with a click he opened his wardrobe to reveal five other plain shirts colored blue, white, green, orange and black. Trailing his eyes towards a white hanger with a black robe with red outline the same color as his fathers be new. The differences were the fact that the garb had a hoodie on it, had a proud Valmese lion symbol on the back colored red with yellow outline on it. Trailing his eyes downward he noticed a brown belt with a metal 'O' with a smaller 'o' inside of it, in a way it was or did look like a bulls-eye. Under it was a bright red shirt that he'd wear under his armor, to the side were silver boots similar to a armor knights during the 'Nohr' Era. Armor plates that went in a spiral around his legs, Black and red outlined long shoulder plates shaped like triangles that followed off his person similar to General Petrine in the 'Radiant' Era. A plain white bandana was there as well.

Brown gloves with a oval hole in the middle showing some of his skin rested inches away from the shoulder armor. He grabbed the gloves, the brown Bulls-eye belt, the shoulder plates and put the belt along with the plates on his bed whilst putting on the gloves soon afterward, grabbing the robe and placing it on his bed he went for the armor plates that went in a spiral to put on along with the silver boots. The metal sprung down like a slinky letting him be able to put his legs through to wear them, with a click and a snap they were on his person, moving to put on the boots. Slipping his socks through the boots and snapping them on he immediately felt the weight but it proved no issue, he moved to the window looking towards the chest armor that was designed to induce fear as well was actually a replica of the Wyvern Rider 'Belka' instead of something similar.

Slipping off the armor from the mannequin he put it on with a snap and click, moving towards the Falchion sword scabbard putting it under the spikes with a click. Finally he put on the bandana and belt letting it look like it was connected to the spikes themselves only to move forward to put on the robe. Once the robe was on he obtained the shoulder plates only to then start motioning one of the plates over his shoulder blades with it lightly 'zapping' onto his shoulder magically attaching itself to the robe itself. He then did the same process with the other one, grabbing the commanding rapiers scabbards and pressed them over were the brown belt was, they connected quickly, one pointing its grip one way and the other pointing the other.

Finally he shut the wardrobe grabbing the keys. and looked around his room on last time until finally running his eyes to a small locked chest on his desk, putting the Bronze key in over his index finger and holding it down with his thumb he opened the chest revealing a Yin symbol shaped like a number six, next to it was his locket. Sighing due to the memories he made with Soleil and the others he honestly didn't want to leave but he had to.

With luck Soleil wasn't waiting for him in a carriage in her new white and gold hero class armor. He then moved his hand to put on the black shade of Yin shaped like a number six on along with his locket. Along with the name... _Jade._

… _..Soleil..._

Soleil's eyes slowly started to open revealing Jade arms-crossed and legs-crossed soullessly gazing at her, his black uniform was on him.

She was in her white hero armor with the golden outline, resting on her neck was a steel sword in a new onyx scabbard with outline that went down slightly from where the handle was to form a unfinished triangle of sorts.

Under the sword's grip was a Yang symbol shaped like the number nine branding her as ' _Soleil the Yang'._

She slowly sat up in the transport causing Jade to flinch and jolted upward but didn't stand up in the carriage. A few strands of his black hair going to cover the eye with the mark of Naga. He sighed a deep sigh and moved the strands out of his eye not going back to crossing his arms instead resting his elbows over his knees, he then smiled at her and she could slightly see the legendary sword he kept hidden.

"I see your awake Soleil. When we gathered you were asleep and stayed that way for probably two hours." He said in a rather questioning tone meaning _'Why fall asleep here?'_

"W-where's your crossbow?" She asked causing him to roll his eyes and keep silent not bothering to answer her question. Instead...

He stated something.

"Soleil your sneaking into the Plegian army and are to be there at Emmeryn's execution platform... here give this to her" He dove his hand into his left pocket bring out a small glass vial with a blue color that was a similar blue color to his exalted mark. He handed it to her causing her to examine it slightly before putting it away in a pocket in her pants.

The cap was a bright silver color causing it to be the only special thing about it aside from the blue liquid inside. "When you sneak in the liquid will look like a sort of tea, give that to Emmeryn before 'it' happens, if I can't stop her." He said.

"Soleil I suggest you wake up." He said causing her to realize that there were other soldiers with them. Four Lancers, three Trueblades from Chon'sin and one myrmidon, one warrior.

She knew them all to them she was sergeant Yang serving along side admiral Yin one of the generals of Walhart. Of course she was the fifth 'general' with Jade being the final sixth. Walhart the Conqueror, Cervantes the Iron Clad Fortress, Excellus the Poison, Yen'fay the Quick, finally ending at her and Jade, Soleil the Yang and Jade the Yin.

Funny thing is, Soleil and Jade weren't known as Yin and Yang until recently when he bought the two pendants from a Chon'sin merchant.

"Admiral Yin?" A voice said when Soleil drifted into sleep.

"What is it?" He responded not moving to get up instead looking in the direction of the voice, which happened to come from where the horses were pulling them towards their destination.

" _We're almost there."_

 **(*)**

 **Edit... I'm not sorry I can't pick a name...**


	3. Shepherds rescue

**Guys I decided on something... I made a poll to help me stick to one name and title. Be sure to check it out because I can never decide on a name which is a problem and this would help me out a ton for writing this. The titles have a role in the story and I need help picking as well.**

 **The outfit Jade has... its magical. (I forgot if I said that it was but I think you guys could see that). He wears his scabbards like Luke from Tales of the Abyss, Just hopping that you guys got that. Also I forget if I said anything about his eye color (Gold), his marks are in the same place but they can't be shown unless he thinks you should know or he trusts you. (left side of his face, Ylisse mark in the eye, Grima mark wrapping around it as if trying to crush it.) Needless to say don't care. Also Falchion never lost its flame (I forgot if I said it did)**

 **This story is only up for the sake of being there.**

 **I own nothing. I do not own Soleil, she's here because well it fit...**

 **(*)**

Jade stood at the bow of the vessel he was using to get to Ylisse, eyes closed, arms-crossed his uniform swaying with the wind. He needed to be left to his own devices this second and think, calculating what or rather when they would get there was right when Validar had the company cornered. He had sent a letter ahead saying that he was coming to the fray of the fight, knowing Frederick or Phila they dismissed the letter saying it was a false piece of hope because 'out of the blue' honored general's of Walhart was coming to aid Ylisse for a war that hasn't started yet.

"Nothing is ever out of the blue" Jade voiced out, opening his eyes to show his golden eyes to the open vastness of the ocean blue. His eyes glistened, reflecting his features. He didn't crack a smile to the sight considering he 'hadn't won yet'. Grima was a pain and would most likely know he was here because of the abnormal amount of Exalted and Fell-blooded people that walked the face of the planet. Falchion didn't lose its flame coming here so obviously Naga knew something was odd, Falchion was her fang after all.

He shook his head, this was pointless to think about and all he needed to do was wait til he reached his father. Spinning on his heel, the admiral walked towards his room on the ship to take a nap to make this go faster.

… _.Meanwhile..._

"What do you mean that there's a general coming to Ylisse?" Chrom asked Phila, turning his head to the pegasus knight who was reading the letter to the council that included his tactician for once. "Two actually, the second one is considered unimportant right now, the first one however is named 'Jade the Masquerade.' or Yin." She said coughing at the males name on the letter, indicating suspicion. The council members eyes went wide at the name with one of the members bolting upward slamming his hands on the table in the process. The council member was a old man, his eyes brown and hair full of gray but somehow full of life. He wore a cap and looked like the hierarch's twin.

"That Rogue?! Him?! Preposterous! If that bastard comes here there will be a rise of discomfort in the seats of power! That moron is nothing more than a-" Emmeryn stopped the elderly man from continuing his rant as short as it was from growing. "Please... if Valm is sending two generals to help us for whatever reason then we would be fools to not accept." She said her eyes creased into a sharp glare that she didn't typically show to have in her kind gazes, this gaze made the noble sit down and drop his hands uncharacteristically on the table. "Your grace, Jade the Masquerade or Yin and his partner Soleil the Yang are powerful yes but Jade is a much bigger 'curiosity' than his partner." Frederick said behind Chrom causing everyone to look towards the knight with a curious gazes, some sharper than others.

Grunting to himself the great knight had appeared as fierce as ever but inside he held an strange lingering worry inside the deepest regions of his mind. He knew about the male in question and how he rose quickly through the ranks through his strength, cunning and how he can disrupt an entire faction without much issue just as much as how Walhart lets Jade do as he pleases probably because he works best with 'freedom' than following orders. Jade of course did follow orders from him but... Sighing Frederick begun to speak.

"No one except his partner knows Jade's history, no one knows what he looks like or if that person you see is really him." Frederick stated before continuing on.

…... _Three days later..._

Jade had separated himself from his group, Soleil had already been sent on forth to Plegia and he was slowly approaching Validar who currently had the group backed into a corner. The familiar halls of this particular castle had thrown his mind into thinking ' _why are there objects here that weren't before?'._ He was now a group of ten (Including him) which worked to his advantage, he sent two lancers to the right side with one trueblade, one lancer along with one trueblade and the remaining myrmidon to the left. He had one lancer, one trueblade and the warrior with him, the plan was to corner the Plegians from all sides with his group going to the middle attacking first and the others attacking quickly afterward.

As much has it annoyed him that he didn't know what the people they were up against used aside from Validar this was the safest plan. The weapon triangle was the swords beat axes etc, etc and because his group was attacking first this was the right idea to do. He edged himself in the hallway that Validar's men came from. There were three stair cases, the left, middle and right. He could see Chrom's falchion on one of the stairs steps, Validar and his men. He saw his Valmese allies slowly approaching the 'openings' from the left and right sides, his group was now with him as well. Jackal the warrior prepared his steel axe behind him with... Lin'qei the trueblade and the male Lancer who sadly he didn't know the name of.

Validar's men consisted of nine people, two thieves, two axemen and a barbarian, Validar, two dark mages with wind spells and a sword-using cavalier.

Everyone knew who they were attacking.

The shepherds seemed injured, to injured to fight. Lissa,Panne, Chrom, mother and father, Emmeryn and Frederick were the only ones standing. _'Poor guys...'_ Jade thought to himself. He expected Phila to be standing still.

Chrom's Falchion was close by him which was something Jade now needed to use because he'd make noise if he took out his swords or sword... But then again he was going to make noise anyways so he quickly rose a hand showing three fingers whilst placing one hand on the very corner of the bronze colored wall. On the count of zero...

Two...

One.

"Now! Sieze the chance!" Jade quickly ran grabbing Chrom's falchion sword in his left hand and with his right, removed one of the rapiers executing one of the axe fighters. Quickly noticing the surprise of Validar and the men his group followed him, Lin'qei pointing his sword at the cavalier using the same stance every swordmaster used and Jackal running with the lancer running towards the thieves. Jade tossed the falchion towards Chrom before he bent his legs left going back and the right going forward, feet pointing towards his enemy. His left hand formed the 'paper' sign in rock. papers, scissors, his left went in front of stomach region and his right elbow rested upon his left arm with him holding the slim rapier viciously towards Validar.

He was so focused on Validar he didn't notice the surprised looks he gained.

"W-what?! Who are you?!" Validar shouted anger reaching every inch of his own voice. Jade didn't answer him instead he charged with the sword forcing the tip of the sword the 'scratch' the castle floor, steadfast and quick on his feet he reached the evil sorcerer within no time (He wasn't far away to begin with but still.). The dark mages were about to fire but since they were on the right they were dealt with before the look of surprise could reach they're faces.

The horse-men was being dealt with by the people he sent to the left. Jade forced Validar to only focus on him that no matter how much the dark magic user fought back he wouldn't be able to dodge the next hit from anyone aside from Jade himself. "T-this... This is not written!" the plegian shouted.

"What? Is it me killing you...or how bout her?" Jade said and just like that Validar was stabbed in the stomach by his limping mother with Jade stabbing the mage in his heart stopping his life for the time being. In unison the two royals removed the swords from his chest with so much speed (as fast as Lucina could retract the Falchion) that he was still 'standing' for a few seconds.

His mother was panting heavily and struggling to stand, Jade tossed the sword he had towards the floor. Jade pushed his mother to the ground one hand on her back and the other at his side once he pushed her to the ground.

Jade didn't utter a single word as she panted, she was in pain Jade knew. He looked towards the Ylisseans with a blank expression before saying "What?".

… _.Afternoon..._

Morning was tiring, his mom had been sent off, he had been questioned about how he knew the Ylissean royal stance. He said that he made the stance and had no idea that it was the something similar. Emmeryn and him had some tea and talked, Jade got to know his father a little more and Jade said he was a craftsmen.

They currently were on the march or... to inevitable attack from Plegia, his father questioned him about a few things. _'Your name didn't appear in the roster can you answer why Jade?' Jade_ simply said that it probably just needed time to register and his information took longer to gain for whatever reason. _'Jade could you help me make a sword?'_

This question sent him in a beaming ray of happiness even more so when Sable whispered to him that he could change Falchion's appearance to whatever appearance he wanted as long as it was something similar. The shepherds were in fight-able condition but for the time being his unit was required for battle until they got to Ferox. Silently however... Jade was worried and for good reason, everyone was going with his response but he was worried that Panne would point out it was a lie.

Inside his mind however he was drawing a mental image of what to make the appearance of his Falchion into, his onyx scabbard would change to fit the sword but that was... "Jade? I-is that your name?" He heard a feminine voice, looking over to his side he saw Sumia his clumsy care taker when his parents died... and then she died protecting him from a spear when he was ten or so. "It is... Sumia right? Nice to meet you." Jade replied grabbing her hand and shaking it. Sumia was not heavily injured so she was battle ready."I-i wanted to know um... if you could join my book club..." She said nervously twiddling her thumbs kinda like Olivia. "Sure! I don't normally have much to do aside from training and the like." He said with enthusiasm and a smile on his face.

Before she could respond his father asked... _"Chrom who is this man?"_

(*)

 **There you go everyone. Yes I know I have a problem... but again its only up for the sake of being there. Like the chapter before I edited this one many times.**


End file.
